


Перевези меня через реку

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [14]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bakery, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Slash, USA, West Virginia, police officer, Ориджинал - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/866919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава 1. Круассаны с курицей и мятой

_Алекс, девятнадцать лет, на аватарке задница, две с половиной мили._  
Стэн не доверял людям, которые с ходу подавали десерт. Да и шансы, что лицо окажется не симпатичнее жопы, повышались в два раза.  
 _Нет._

Он откинул голову назад, на спинку лавки, и прищурился от проскользнувшего меж серых облаков солнечного луча. После работы всегда хотелось расслабиться. И особенно после сегодняшнего рейда по мусору, оставшемуся после бурных выходных.

Отмывать корзину для бумаг от блевотины было не очень приятно — Стэн не отказался бы посмотреть, как ее использует один из этих офисных клерков, — но не столь нудно, как собирать оставшееся после корпоратива конфетти. Оно забилось в каждую щелку, под каждый степлер, в трещину линолеума, за плинтус и под ножки стульев. Да и еще много осталось, но Стэн уже не поспевал, первые агенты подтягивались, на ходу соревнуясь, кто лучше проигнорирует уборщика.

Одна из них совершенно замечательно заигрывала с ним, когда никто не видел. Искала что-нибудь в нижнем ящике стола, демонстрируя, как мало места для фантазии оставляет ее юбка. Наверняка и не подозревала, что эти детали не входят в круг его интересов, а он не торопился разубеждать ни ее, ни кого-либо другого.  
В общем, после такого тяжкого утра хотелось только отдохнуть. Прогуляться вдоль авеню и расслабить себя как-нибудь еще.

 _Бернард, сорок шесть лет, волос на лице больше, чем на голове, четыре мили._  
Почти на каждом фото Бернард в чем-то розовом. Это странно.  
 _Нет._

Стэн приоткрыл глаза от заслонившей солнце тени: дрыщ с телефоном, слепо не замечая мир вокруг, явно нацелился на лавку рядом с ним.

Одним движением Стэн закинул ногу на место, куда пикировал лишний пассажир.

— Занято, — продублировал он на случай, если тот не считает послание.

Пассажир оторвал взгляд от экрана и хмуро посмотрел на его ногу, а потом на лицо. Стэн прищурился и постучал по обратной стороне лавки костяшками пальцев. Проблем он не искал, но от кое-каких привычек не избавился. Минуты наедине с собой ему были остро необходимы.  
Побурчав себе под нос, пассажир двинулся в поисках места, куда бы пристроить корму, дальше.

Хотя нога на лавке затекала, теперь Стэн не убирал ее из принципа, обозначая территорию.  
Может быть, он и просрал свою жизнь, но на житейские радости права у него остались.

Стэн вернулся к смартфону, вновь щелкая по приложению, чаще которого использовал только календарь с событиями, где отмечал встречи с офицером и даты тестов.

 _Джоуи, двадцать два, бабочка с Микки-Маусом, шестьсот ярдов._  
А выглядит на все четырнадцать.  
 _Нет._

Совершенно не рыбный день. Ни одна мышца не шевелилась при взгляде на этих парней со статусом «в поиске». Яркие аватарки сменяли одна другую, и с двумя самыми симпатичными Стэн уже бывал. Они не были настолько плохи в личном общении, но второй раз он не встречался и свою геолокацию предпочитал скрывать. Да и особый выбор Фэрмонт не предлагал. С каждым годом провинциальный городок Западной Вирджинии все мелел и мелел. Стэн прожил здесь около пятнадцати месяцев, но успел заметить, что новых лиц тут почти не появлялось, а старые имели склонность пропадать, уезжая покорять Нью-Йорк или Эл-Эй. Сюда не возвращались.  
Если бы мог, Стэн и сам уехал подальше из этой одноэтажной купели хиллбилли, где крупнейший офис напоминал сарай среди поля, а центр цивилизации по Фэрмонт-авеню не отличался от деревенской ярмарки.  
Ловить здесь нечего.

 _Джастин, двадцать три, похож на киноактера, одна и четыре мили._  
Стэн полистал фото. Красивый. Пусть и со скидкой на ретушь несовершенств кожи. Кажется, Джастин стер часть брови, убирая прыщ с переносицы.  
 _Возможно. Очень даже возможно._

В любом случае Стэн собирался провести перерыв перед второй работой с пользой. Несколько часов у него оставалось.  
Размяв ногу, он поднялся, пробно раскачиваясь на пружинящих подошвах кроссовок. Неплохо бы пройтись и перехватить в Йанне хот-дог с лучшим соусом для хот-догов на всем восточном побережье. Этому лозунгу он доверял, так как не раз убеждался лично. Лучший соус.

_Одна и три мили._

Он написал Джастину «Че как?» и еще до того, как тот ответил, подумал, что надо бы заскочить в аптеку на Джефферсон-стрит. После жизни в Чарлстоне было сложно привыкнуть к тому, что вся розничная торговля Фэрмонта соткана из крохотных лавочек, которые называли обязательно в честь жены или деда, или жены деда. Над прилавком непременно висел какой-нибудь старинный портрет в обшарпанной раме, а ассортимент на полках доживал свои последние дни.  
Про Фэрмонт не снимали фильмы, на доске с именами знаменательных людей Стэн не находил ни одно знакомое. Фэрмонт. Просто точка на карте.

_Миля._

Джастин показал еще фото. Ох, слишком хорошо.  
На фотографии, где не было видно лица, но зато в полной красе представала безволосая грудь под задранным свитером из джерси, Стэн прибавил шаг. Соски просто отпад.

На правый шлепнулась капля.

Стэн машинально стер ее рукавом серой флисовой толстовки. Обычно бликующий от солнца экран потемнел, не мешая вести взглядом по карте, чтобы не сбиться с курса.  
Расстояние сокращалось быстрее. Джастин тоже шел ему навстречу.  
Еще одна капля плюхнулась на макушку, теперь уже на его собственную. Сегодня обещали дождь?

Стэн остановился, натягивая на голову капюшон, и посмотрел на небо. Оно собиралось портить его планы? Неудивительно. Но небольшой дождик уж точно никак не помешает ему провести приятные минуты в компании Джастина, похожего на киноактера. Их отделяло восемьсот пятьдесят ярдов.

Небольшой дождик и не помешал бы, но внезапно скучившиеся черные тучи, пришедшие с гор, и крепкий весенний ливень могли стать проблемой.  
Стэн спрятал смартфон: водостойким он не был, как, впрочем, и ткань капюшона толстовки, мокро прилипшая к его затылку. Дерьмово. Лучше бы сидел на старом месте, там до остановки рукой подать.  
Путь пришлось отменить. Стэн шмыгнул под козырек навесов, прижимаясь к пока еще сухой стене. Не хватало испортить единственные кроссовки.

Может быть, однажды он и начнет смотреть прогноз погоды. С другой стороны, смотри его или нет, а погода от этого не изменится.  
Черный асфальт заблестел, как лакированный. Бурлящая вода скопилась в рытвине у самого бордюра, и по закону подлости первый же торопящийся автомобиль окатил ею джинсы Стэна.

Глубоко вдохнув, Стэн посчитал до десяти и промолчал. Несмертельно.  
Среди закрытых контор на другой стороне улицы он различил небольшой сувенирный магазинчик, в котором горел свет, а табличка «Открыто» красноречиво говорила, что там ждут посетителей.  
Еще бы не ждали.  
Эти лавки Фэрмонта, где продают надбитые шестидесятилетние чашки с сиреневыми цветочками, скрипучие кресла-качалки и проеденные молью салфетки, существовали на голом энтузиазме. Вряд ли кому-то всерьез понадобилось бы это покупать. Но там должно быть сухо. Где угодно будет хорошо, если дождь останется снаружи.

Над головой звякнул медный пенсильванский колокольчик, звякнул тонко и с надрывом, как маленький петушок из металла, непривычный к тому, что эту дверь так резко распахивают.

Стэн автоматически потер плечи, оценивая, насколько промочил толстовку.

По приятному теплу внутри он сразу понял, что это отнюдь не сувенирная лавка, как он сперва решил. От них веяло холодом, прошлым, ушедшими годами. Здесь было уютно, точно на кухне.  
Обернувшись, Стэн разглядел то, чего не видел через мокрую витрину — прилавок с выпечкой. Кажется, он угодил в какую-то… булочную?

Потянув воздух носом, он различил спутанные ароматы — как пахнут ярмарки, завтраки и элегантные трапезы в открытых кафе, когда проходишь мимо. Из всех запахов знакомым ему показалась только пряная гвоздика.  
Услышав звон колокольчика, из-под прилавка восстал мужчина. Высокий, светловолосый, лет двадцати пяти или типа того. Он выглядел взъерошенным и отвлеченным. На столе рядом с его руками Стэн беглым взглядом рассмотрел толстую книгу. Впопыхах страницу заложили кассовым чеком.

Мужчина выпрямился в полный рост, расправляя плечи и улыбнулся ему этой улыбкой, которую вбивают во всех школах работников сервиса. «Что подсказать? Чем я могу вам помочь? Что мне сделать, чтобы получить ваши деньги?»

— Добрый день, — поздоровался он.

Стэн угукнул и отвел взгляд, смотря на дверь, до которой долетали косые росчерки дождя, бесцельно ударяясь и сползая потеками вниз. Он понадеялся, по нему будет понятно сразу — не покупатель, просто зашел сюда, чтобы переждать дождь. Его вовсе не интересуют эти булочки с корицей, апельсиновые пончики или чем тут могут торговать. Нет, спасибо, мне ничего не надо. Абсолютно.

Стэн следил за ним некоторое время в отражении двери. У мужчины было очень глупое лицо, застывшее в ожидании, когда же Стэн повернется и попросит что-нибудь завернуть. Ну, однажды он устанет и сядет на место.

Стэн перевел взгляд на свое отражение. Тряхнув головой, он сбросил отяжелевший капюшон и повел плечами. Всего лишь постоит тут, пока не кончится дождь.  
Стэн рассчитывал, что, поняв его намерения — спрятаться от непогоды, — мужчина перестанет нависать сзади, ожидая, что он что-то возьмет.  
Мужчина не садился. Ладно, пусть стоит.

Достав из кармана телефон, Стэн потер подушечки пальцев друг о друга, согревая, и вернулся к Джастину. Сокращавшееся между ними расстояние вновь увеличилось до двух миль. Дождь отнял у него не только надежное ощущение сухости, но еще и секс. Прекрасно, прекрасно.

Приложившись лбом к прохладному стеклу, Стэн с укором смотрел на расплывающиеся капли в местах, куда ударяла дробь воды, и на темно-серое небо. Если такая погода продержится долго, на работу он доберется мокрым, как мышь, и домой придется идти в форме.

Живот заурчал. Славные мысли о хот-догах с самым лучшим соусом на восточном побережье остались далеко за бортом, но чувство голода никуда не делось. Последний раз Стэн ел утром, высыпав в рот остатки крекеров из упаковки, которую не успели найти тараканы.  
Глубоко вдохнув, он развернулся и посмотрел на прилавок.

Мужчина за стойкой выпрямился еще старательнее. Имя на его бейдже потеряло популярность еще в девяностых. Льюис. Его действительно так звали? И он действительно думал, будто Стэн купит одну из его булок?

Это немного развеселило. Обычно, видя его в магазине, продавцы ожидали, что он что-нибудь сопрет. Незаметно, по их мнению, скользили за ним вдоль прилавков, кряхтя от волнения так громко, что это звучало неприлично, и с облегчением вздыхали, когда он уходил. Хуже, наверное, было бы, родись он цветным.  
Но ему повезло быть рыжим белым доходягой из тех, кого путают с наркоманами, даже если они не балуются ничем тяжелее шоколадного молока. Вечная история.

В булочной оказалось два прилавка, не считая полок с хлебом сзади. А вот холодильника с газировкой Стэн не заметил, хотя, возможно, как раз бутылку с водой он бы и взял.  
На стене напротив висела черная меловая доска с ассортиментом и ценниками, написанными криво, но разборчиво. В нижнем правом углу примостился схематичный маффин с вишенкой. Слева от доски покупателей встречало три портрета сурового вида мужиков. Если один походил на чьего-то неприятного дядюшку, то остальные два определенно позаимствовали с доски «Их разыскивают».  
Мда.

Стэн сунул руки в карманы, рассматривая выпечку. Первым желанием было ткнуть пальцем в самое крайнее, купить и уже спокойно съесть, избавившись от ненасытного внимания продавца. Но кажется, тут продавали одно сладкое. Сладкое он не хотел.  
Буквы казались знакомыми, но складывались в слова, которых Стэн в жизни не встречал. Во-ло-ван? Ка-не-ле? Все выглядели по-разному, странно. Румяные, как бабулины пироги. Липкие. Крошащиеся. Слоящиеся. С плетеными штуками сверху и по бокам.

— Тут есть что-нибудь без сахара? — спросил Стэн, бесцельно пройдясь взглядом вдоль второй линии семейства булочковых.  
— Шарлотка на меду, — сказал Льюис, показывая на что-то круглое и фруктовое с узорно вырезанными яблоками сверху. — С квинти¹.

У него был тихий и спокойный голос. Стэн ожидал другого.

— Это же торт, пирог, — проворчал он. — Мне нужно несладкое. С мясом. Или что-нибудь такое. Булочки с сосисками? Пепперони ролл?  
— Есть круассаны с курицей, базиликом и мятой.  
— Мятой? — с сомнением переспросил Стэн. — Звучит скандально.  
— Это скандально вкусно.  
— Интересное описание.  
— Для интересного рецепта.  
— Кому пришло в голову смешать мясо с травой?  
— А вы пошлете автору благодарности лично?

Стэн уставился на узкий кончик длинного носа Льюиса, размышляя, насколько круассан с курицей и мятой — плохая идея. Ценник ему не нравился, он на еду столько не тратил. У него вообще лишних денег не водилось, даже на проезд, не говоря о какой-то изысканной кухне.  
Стэн посмотрел на дверь, за которой все еще шумел дождь, и сглотнул. Ну что ж, можно представить, что купил целую пиццу, и есть очень медленно.

— Ладно, давай круассан.  
— А вы быстро сдались.  
— Тут не из чего выбирать.  
— Да, кебабов здесь нет, — беззаботно поддел его Льюис, разворачиваясь за упаковочной пергаментной бумагой.  
— Мои предпочтения настолько очевидны? — включился в игру Стэн.  
— Списывайте все на мою проницательность.

Рассматривая его сзади, Стэн заметил, что на нем нет ремня. Из-под пояса легких льняных штанов интригующе торчала белая резинка нижнего белья — не успел подтянуть их, когда вставал. Льюис развернулся, отодвигая стеклянную заслонку на витрине, раньше, чем он успел прочитать марку.  
Стэн думал, его модная челка, зачесанная вверх и набок, упадет ему на лоб, пристально следя за ней. Не падала.  
Руки в одноразовых перчатках взяли круассан так осторожно, будто дитя. Стэн хмыкнул, выуживая из кармана восемь десять мелочью. Больше, чем за хот-дог с целой сосиской.

Льюис заклеил маленькой полоской трехцветного скотча пакет и передал ему. Морщинки в уголках глаз выдавали, что он старше, чем показался сначала. Красивых в общем-то глаз. Светло-карих, как ириски. Чуть темнее волос.

— Спасибо за покупку, ждем снова, — сказал Льюис в конце, снимая перчатки.

Ногти его были аккуратно подстрижены, совсем без белых пятнышек и заусениц.

Стэн вновь угукнул в ответ. Он пока и уходить-то не собирался, хотя Льюис верно этого от него и ждал.  
Стэн прошелся до витринного окна и вновь выглянул на улицу, разворачивая круассан.  
Серый Фэрмонт стелился за стеклом, маленькие домишки становились бесцветными и малозначимыми, будто не здания, а бледные контуры на бледном фоне.  
Стэн не любил дождь, особенно когда собирался куда-то идти.  
 _Эх, Джастин._

Пергаментная бумага приглашающе зашуршала, стоило Стэн укусить круассан в первый раз. Хрустко и воздушно снаружи, сытно и плотно внутри. И мята. Хороша.

— Вкусно, — вынес он вердикт, разворачиваясь к Льюису. — Не скандально, но вкусно.  
— О, спасибо большое, — с добродушной издевкой поблагодарил тот. — Рад, что меня ценят.  
— Ага. — Стэн облизал уголок губ. Крошился круассан безбожно; весь рот и одежда были в крошках. — Редко получаешь комплименты за то, что хорошо продал булочку?  
— Не уверен, что лучше всех продаю булочки, но точно выше среднего.  
— Достижение.

Он взглянул на Льюиса, который, обслужив, будто и забыл о его существовании, занявшись своими делами. Бумагой шелестел, протирал прилавок.

Стэн не смог отказать себе в том, чтобы тоже как следует рассмотреть его. Ему понравилось, что он увидел. Льюис был высоким, достаточно подтянутым, не слишком юным, не манерным, да и просто симпатичным. Чего только кокетливые брови стоили.  
 _Если бы он еще раз поднял глаза._

Накрахмаленный воротничок его рубашки торчал вызывающе аккуратно. Наверное, Льюис и носки свои гладил с отпариванием, а потом держал в ящике специально для носков, где они разложены рядами по цветам.

Таких с пассиями еще и родители в детстве сватают, и они думают, что тиндер это что-то между крикетом и дабстепом. А если и нет, то непременно знакомятся в приличных местах. В парках, где совершают пробежку в элегантных спортивных капри, или книжных магазинах, с драматичным видом стоя в секции философии и эзотерики.

Натурал, подумал Стэн. Правильный пресный натурал. Хоть бы второй раз на него взглянул. Но Льюис так и не посмотрел.

Может быть, еще оставался шанс на Джастина. Вот это то, что нужно. Никаких обязательств и жизни за пределами приложения. Первобытное влечение к телу и половым органам, шустрый секс как способ пополнить шкалу потребности, ничего более.  
Но даже иконка с Джастином пропала из видимости. Печально.

Стэн доел и огляделся. Урна внутри не обнаруживалась. Раздраженно смяв упаковку от круассана, он повернулся к двери. Дождь закончился. Хорошо. Очень хорошо.

Выйдя на улицу, он глубоко вдохнул. Запах мокрого асфальта освежил и дал понять, насколько одуряюще внутри пахло выпечкой. Пора возвращаться в черно-серый мир.

Стэн обернулся последний раз, и на секунду показалось, будто Льюис смотрит ему вслед. Наверняка убеждается, что он плотно закрыл дверь и не натоптал. Ожидаемо.  
Хмыкнув про себя, Стэн сунул руки в карманы и пошел прочь.

* * *

**Квинти** — сорт кисло-сладких яблок.


	2. Глава 2. Лимонный пирог от Матьо

На этом лице великолепно бы смотрелась тряпка.  
Пару секунд Стэн представлял, как пинает ведро с водой. Шеф номер два поскальзывается на ней, и пол уходит из-под его ног.  
Красивая, прекрасная, желанная картина. Увы, недоступная.

Иногда Стэн чутко ощущал недостаток свободы, и особенно часто это «иногда» происходило, когда шеф номер два задерживался после конца дня под каким-нибудь предлогом и следил за тем, что он делает. Или чего не делает. Что пол моет не так, подметает не в ту сторону, пропускает изгиб подоконника, на котором скапливается пыль…

Стэн знал, что делает свое дело хорошо. Как знал и то, что, доставая свой длинный скользкий палец из кармана в очередной раз, чтобы ткнуть в невидимую пылинку, шеф номер два поднимает себе самооценку.  
Выжимая швабру, Стэн представлял, как заталкивает ее ему в глотку, глубже, чем факир шпагу. Черт, порой выбить всю дурь из этого надушенного надменного пиджачка хотелось сильнее, чем дышать, а дышать хотелось сильно. От шефа номер два несло дорогим, но душным одеколоном, напоминающим плод любви освежителя для автомобиля и феромонов крупнорогатого скота. Горький, острый, терпкий аромат занимал собой пространство любой комнаты, в которой появлялся его носитель.

Стэна останавливали две вещи — у него не было замены этой работе, а в деньгах он нуждался сильно: на аренду, выплату, да и на жизнь не помешали бы, и главное — он не хотел обратно.

— Уборщик, — подозвал шеф номер два, проводя пальцем по стеклянной поверхности стола.

На этом месте остался след от жира и пота.  
Шеф номер два знал имя Стэна, как и Стэн знал его имя. Только Стэн не мог озвучивать его прозвище вслух, и они продолжали играть в эту игру.

— Завтра готовимся к большой сделке, — сообщил шеф номер два.

Самоуверенно заправив руки в карманы, он посмотрел на Стэна так, как будто зачел ему статью о налоговых декларациях из википедии наизусть. Стэн задержал дыхание.

— Все должно блестеть.  
— Я уже убрал в этом зале.  
— Не очень тщательно, полагаю, — снисходительно заметил шеф номер два. — Мистер Колдуэлл щепетильный джентльмен, из Бромли. Мы не можем ударить в грязь лицом.  
— Понятно, сэр.  
— Ты должен стараться, парень, — сказал он, немного помолчав. — Это хорошее место. Я оказываю тебе большую услугу.  
— Спасибо, сэр.

Когда он ушел, Стэн не сдержался и все-таки пнул ведро. Рьяно, от души. Так, что вода расплескалась, а наверху осталась царапина, готовая раскрыться. Возможно, его оштрафуют за этот ущерб. Да нет. Точно оштрафуют.

***

Вообще-то Стэн о Льюисе после того дня не вспоминал. Почти. _Точно не больше трех или четырех раз._ А потом проверял карманы, складывая пакет в прачечную, и нашел там, помимо просроченного счета, упаковочную бумагу. Она все еще пахла сдобной выпечкой: тонкий отголосок приятного аромата сливочного масла, мяты и тепла.

Разобравшись с грязными вещами, Стэн вернулся к окну и поднес бумагу к носу. У него в квартире так вкусно ничего не пахло. В принципе, это было хорошо, потому что как только у него появлялась еда, на нее тут же клали многочисленные глаза не менее многочисленные рыжие тараканы. Хоть они за квартиру и не платили, она всегда принадлежала скорее им, чем ему.

Стэн скользнул взглядом вдоль линии горизонта, взъерошенных ветром деревьев и чешуйчатых крыш темно-серых домов, сползающих по зеленым лужайкам с холма.  
Он снимал квартиру на Уотсон-авеню. Квартиру под крышей двухцветного дома на самой вершине холма. Первый этаж из крупного черного камня, казалось, пережил не один стык веков, а второй надстроили позже, из кирпича цвета охры, который выглядел старым, как только вышел из-под пресса.  
Чтобы подняться к себе, Стэну и зимой, и летом приходилось карабкаться по деревянной лестнице; половина ступеней которой оставалась добротной, но остальные поскрипывали даже под его ста пятьюдесятью¹ фунтами. И это не говоря о перилах. В добрый мороз они покрывались льдом, и Стэн полз вверх на карачках. Однако самое дешевое жилье в центре: вопросы к его состоянию автоматически отпадали.

Бумага все еще вкусно пахла, и как будто с тех перехваченных на завтрак сосисок прошла неделя.  
Он развернул ее, ожидая увидеть логотип пекарни или что-нибудь такое. Но это была коричневая пергаментная бумага, как пакеты в супермаркете, с темными пятнышками от жира у самого дна.  
Стэн разгладил ее и, присмотревшись, отметил, что не увидел в тот раз надписи. Это мог быть номер телефона, имя или адрес, как в каком-нибудь любовном романе. Мог бы, но нет. На бумаге было написано: «Улыбнись». И смайлик.

Стэн не собирался улыбаться, вовсе нет. Но он улыбнулся.  
Это писали на каждой бумажке? Что-нибудь ободряющее и заставляющее вернуться вновь? Наверняка.

Стэн также не собирался одеваться и выбираться в город до вечера. Сегодня утром работала Алиша.  
Не собирался, но все же натянул толстовку и вышел на улицу.  
Чем бы ни была надпись, дело свое она делала. Стэн вспомнил вкус хрустящей выпечки и подумал, что, пожалуй, не прочь заглянуть в эту лавочку еще раз. Но и красавчик за стойкой внес весомый вклад в его решение.

Может быть, стоит купить еще круассан и взять с собой на работу.  
Вообще-то Стэн с натуралами категорически не связывался, и вход им в его фантазии был заказан, но на всякий случай он представил, как трахает Льюиса, прислонившегося к витрине с разноцветными булками. Трахает, задрав его пахнущую порошком белую рубашку, чтобы увидеть ямочки на пояснице. Стэн думал, что у него есть.  
Думал он об этом продолжительно, пока на горизонте не замаячила та самая пекарня. Снаружи она выглядела все еще мрачно, в стиле Фэрмонта, и Стэн почти решил, что ошибся, но освеженная недавним дождем табличка сверху любезно оповестила о том, что он пришел в нужное место.  
Звякнул колокольчик.  
 _Или все же не в нужное._

Стэн озадаченно замер на входе.  
Вместо Льюиса, которого он успел представить в нескольких эпизодах своих эротических фантазий, прилавок занимала девушка с толстыми черными косами. Цвет ее помады напомнил Стэну о миссис Картофельной голове. Заметив его, она с громким хлопком положила смартфон, по которому с воодушевлением щелкала ногтями, на стойку и расплылась в улыбке.

— Доброго дня или любого удобного времени суток! Вам повезло, что вы оказались именно здесь именно сейчас. Мы предлагаем самый широкий ассортимент французской и итальянской сдобы во всем округе, по вторникам бесплатная дегустация, с трех до четырех скидка тридцать процентов на всю продукцию. Вы уже сделали выбор?

Если бы Стэн оказался здесь в первый раз, его бы сдуло раньше, чем он дослушал торжественную речь. Возможно, на это и делался расчет.  
Картошка улыбалась так натянуто, что где-то за ушами у нее уже должны были треснуть нитки, поддерживающие уголки губ в нарочито доброжелательной гримасе.  
Скорее всего у них разные смены. Да, в прошлый раз Стэн приходил… приходил… так, вроде в первую половину дня, но какой день? Четный или нечетный?

— Я только зашел, — пробормотал он.  
— Для тех, кто только зашел, у нас специальное предложение — лимонный пирог, шесть унций всего за семь долларов. Где вы еще такое увидите, сэр? — не унималась картошка.

Стэн попытался прочесть ее имя на бэйдже, частично скрытом косой, но она поняла это превратно.

— Мягкие венские булочки по пять сорок пять, — с язвой в голосе заметила картошка. — Продаются по две.

Бросив попытки разглядеть имя ценой обвинения в сексуальных домогательствах, Стэн вздохнул и положил руки на стойку. Круассанов на привычном месте он не видел.

— У вас тут были круассаны с курицей, — сказал он вслух, оглядывая вторую витрину. — Они еще есть?  
— Кончились. — Картошка сочувственно захлопала густыми черными ресницами.  
— Но еще утро?.. Почти.  
— Очень ходовой товар. Вам повезло, если вы успели их распробовать.  
— Да, наверное, — кивнул Стэн.

Он совсем не хотел сладкого, ни пирога с лимоном, ни странных крючковатых булочек в сахаре. Черт, и почему бы Льюису не работать в мясной лавке или по крайней мере рыбной? Стэн себе рыбу готовить не умел, но всегда мог сказать, что пришел за креветками. Креветки свои он тоже не любил, они получались резиновыми и безвкусными, зато их можно было есть почти сразу же, макая в кетчуп или майонез.

Вздохнув, Стэн шагнул назад. Для него стало очевидно, что он хотел не просто купить круассан, а купить его у конкретного человека. Может быть, с еще одной такой милой надписью. Ну, нет так нет…

— А вообще-то, — он развернулся, — тут парень еще один работал, когда я заходил. Кажется, его зовут Льюис.  
— О, так ты его приятель! — резко сменила тон картошка.

Ее коса дернулась, и Стэн прочитал: «Консуэла».

— Ну, не прямо приятель. — Он потер затылок.  
— У вас свидание, и он не пришел? — с пониманием кивнула Консуэла. — На него не похоже.

Она навалилась на стойку, которая как раз приходилась ей по росту, и ее грудь очертилась под фартуком, как два бейсбольных мячика.

— Это неважно, — пробормотал Стэн. — Просто, если он сегодня не работает, то я пойду.

Он уже хотел отступить и направиться обратно ко входной двери — ничто из имеющейся выпечки его не соблазнило, но Консуэла бойко застучала длинными синими ногтями по стойке.

— Он работает, — объявила она. — Прямо сейчас.  
— Э. — Стэн красноречиво огляделся, ища его взглядом.  
— На кухне, — тут же пояснила Консуэла, — конечно, он на кухне.  
— На кухне? — переспросил Стэн растерянно. — О, он?..  
— Кормит закваски, перемешивает тесто, все такое. — Она махнула рукой, мол, житейские дела. — Только не спрашивай, я с трудом лапшу завариваю.  
— Кормит закваски? — с еще большим удивлением повторил Стэн, но, увидев красноречивый взгляд Консуэлы, мотнул головой. — Он… готовит? Я думал, что он…

Так, значит, Льюис не только ценники расклеивает и сдачу выдает. Занятно.

— Позвать его? — и раньше, чем Стэн успел что-либо ответить, Консуэла развернулась в сторону двери за стойкой: — ЛУ-У-У!

Стэн поморщился от ее громкого звонкого голоса. Звук как у пилы. Пилы по колокольчику.  
Первым порывом было попросить ее замолчать и не отвлекать человека от работы.

— Слушай, это не настолько важно, я зайду потом, — сказал он, выставляя вперед руки. — В другой раз…

Но металлическая дверь приоткрылась, и взъерошенный Льюис в забавной белой шапочке остановил его от поспешного исчезновения.

— К тебе парень. — Консуэла уперлась пальцем в стойку и поиграла бровями.  
— Я не… — Льюис нахмурился, смотря на Стэна.

Ну, конечно. Сколько тут у них клиентов каждый день ходит? Наверняка Льюис и забыл о нем через пять минут, и ситуация будет крайне неловкая.

— Я просто спросил, — тихо сказал Стэн.

Льюис стянул шапочку с головы. На его руках вновь были перчатки, более плотные. Вызывали не самые приятные ассоциации. Врачи, личный досмотр.  
Стэн не знал, что еще сказать, да и стоит ли. Кажется, Льюис не особенно ему обрадовался. Таращился на него, как на единорога в центральном парке.  
И зачем Стэн вообще перся сюда, когда мог хорошо провести утро… Щелчок по приложению, двадцать минут и все. К чему было искать эту симпатию у какого-то… блин, и кто он? Булочник?

Он успел дойти до двери, когда Льюис торопливо окликнул:

— Парень, которому понравились круассаны!

Стэн остановился, запнувшись. Запнулись ноги, и приятная дрожь, пробежавшая по позвоночнику, тоже что-то значила.  
Все-таки Льюис привлекал его больше всех, кого только могло содержать приложение. Не фотография. Объемный, милый. И живой.

Стэн крутанулся на одной пятке, разворачиваясь, и развел руками: да, это я, угадал.

Медленно стягивая перчатки, Льюис смотрел на него без отрыва. В любой другой момент Стэн считал бы этот взгляд безошибочно, но сейчас гейдар молчал, будто сели батарейки.  
Консуэла поглядывала то на одного, то на второго с таким лицом, словно ей срочно требовался попкорн.

Льюис не выдержал первым — его взгляд соскользнул с глаз Стэна к подбородку, шее, остановился на черной татуировке, тянущейся до кадыка, и замер.

— Круассанов сегодня нет, — тихо сказал он, моргая.  
— А что-нибудь другое?  
— Надо подумать.  
— Я отойду на пять минут! — громко оповестила Консуэла, пристукнув по стойке. — Может быть, и не на пять. Colorfy² сам себя не покрасит!

Стэна развеселило, как прыгнули зрачки в глазах Льюиса, а зубы смущенно куснули нижнюю губу.

— Она не так все поняла, — сразу же попытался оправдаться тот. — Консуэла просто… она… слишком сильно пытается решить мою личную жизнь. И сделала неправильный вывод.  
— Неправильный?

Льюис очаровательно засмеялся, кладя руки на талию.

— Ты пришел сюда из-за круассанов? — спросил он.

Его щеки от смеха стали совсем розовыми.

— Может быть, из-за одного, — поддержал его игру Стэн.

Во флирте он не преуспевал. Его коронный номер — фотография члена с очень красивого ракурса, в котором тот казался больше, чем есть, и она как правило становилась финальным аргументом в соблазнении кого бы то ни было.  
Стэн подумал, что будет странно показывать ее Льюису. По крайней мере сейчас.

Льюис собирался еще что-то сказать, но над дверью звякнул колокольчик, и ему пришлось вернуться за стойку, чтобы обслужить посетительницу. Ее очень заинтересовала акция с лимонным пирогом, она забрала почти весь.  
Стэн сложил руки на груди, делая вид, что стоит в очереди и рассматривает маленькие ореховые трубочки.  
Льюис торопился. И он ничего не написал на ее пакете. _Значит, «улыбнись» предназначалось именно ему._

Стэн щелкнул по стойке, вновь разделившей их.

— На чем мы остановились? — Льюис деланно постучал пальцем по нижней губе. — На беззастенчивом флирте?

Стэн улыбнулся. Ему нравилось, как Льюис с ним заигрывает. Если бы на нем еще не было этого дурацкого белого костюмчика… и между ними не торчала бы касса.  
Он ощущал себя странно. Последний раз он знакомился на улице — окей, в магазине, в магазине, а не на улице, — много лет назад, еще до тюрьмы и всей этой истории. Каждую секунду он чувствовал, что делает все неправильно. Но оно вроде… вроде выходило?

— Что ты скажешь, если мы встретимся позже? — спросил Стэн откровенно, не ходя вокруг да около.

Лучше у Льюиса, определенно у него. Стэн не водил к себе людей, ему не нравилось, что соседи могут о нем говорить. А они бы точно говорили, если бы он приводил к себе всех, с кем знакомился. Нет, чужая территория безопаснее.  
Он представил, как Льюис тем же красивым почерком, которым написал на его круассане, выведет свой адрес. У него наверняка такая же милая, как он сам, спальня. Лиловая, она должна быть лиловой.

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — переспросил Льюис.  
— Я? — замялся Стэн. — Ну, я не знаю.

Он не… нет, кажется… Конечно, он хотел переспать с Льюисом, но куда-то его ради этого вести? Не то, что Стэн делал с парнями.  
Странно. Слишком традиционно, гетеросексуально, старомодно.

— Было похоже на то, пока ты не сказал «я не знаю», — заметил Льюис и тряхнул головой, поправляя челку.  
— Я не хожу на свидания.  
— И чем же ты занимаешься? — протянул Льюис.  
— Разным.  
— Таким, как?..

Стэну показалось, откровенный интерес в его голосе поутих. Даже глаза отвел.  
Черт. Он хотел Льюиса. Как угодно.

— Мы можем просто куда-нибудь сходить, — сдался он, проглатывая откуда-то взявшуюся робость. Он шел по тонкому, чуждому льду. — Если ты знаешь, куда пойти.  
— На танцы?  
— На… куда? — ошарашенно переспросил Стэн.

В голове пробежали кадры из «Грязных танцев». Он панически не любил этот фильм, мама его смотрела раз сорок, и это в хороший сезон.

— Я шучу, — успокоил Льюис поспешно. — Шучу.  
— О, — выдохнул с облегчением. — Шутишь.

Глаза Льюиса смеялись. Встретившись взглядом со Стэном, они не отпускали, и он чувствовал себя очень хорошо.

— Я редко куда-то хожу, — ощутив необходимость в пояснении, пробормотал Стэн. — Не люблю людные места. Может быть, мы встретимся… у тебя?

Льюис положил локоть на верхушку витрины, перенося вес на правую ногу, и посмотрел на него так, что ему практически стало стыдно.

— Я не такая девушка, — усмехнулся он.  
— А какая ты?

Льюис опустил глаза, улыбаясь уголком рта. Стэн не планировал возбуждаться от простой болтовни, но он и так выкинул много чего непланируемого.

— Ты хочешь узнать?  
— Хочу, — ответил Стэн почти не думая.

Льюис глубоко вдохнул, словно собираясь с мыслями. Подумав, он вновь заговорил:

— Что насчет Эпплби?  
— Это… на Саутленд-драйв? Кафе?  
— Ага, — Льюис смахнул невидимую пыль с кассы, — острые крылышки с двойной панировкой по-тайски. Возбуждает?  
— Почти так же, как ты.  
— А ты прямой³.  
— Это спорно.

Льюис снова рассмеялся. Возможно, он смеялся над ним, и Стэна бы это покоробило, но у него были красивые зубы. Он не припоминал парней, на чьи зубы обращал бы внимание, и молча улыбался в ответ.

— Вечером?  
— Я работаю, — осадил предложение Стэн.  
— О.

Брови Льюиса разочарованно дрогнули. У Стэна разочарованно дрогнуло все: видеть шефа номер два было тем еще _удовольствием_.

— Но завтра я свободен, — решительно сказал он, боясь, что Льюис сорвется с крючка.

Стэн уже представлял, какими будут на ощупь эти ягодицы.

— Подходит.  
— Хорошо. Я — Стэн, — наконец назвал он свое имя, протягивая руку.  
— Вовремя. Льюис.

Его ладонь была мягкой и все еще шелковистой от талька из перчатки.

— Я знаю.  
— Боже, ты следишь за мной? Ты маньяк?  
— У тебя в прошлый раз было написано. — Он потер большим пальцем место на груди.  
— И верно. Ну… Тогда до завтра? — сказал он и добавил извиняющимся тоном: — Мне нужно работать. У меня могут подгореть панини. И надо вернуть Консуэлу на место, она точно подслушивает с той стороны двери.  
— Хорошо. Хорошо. До завтра. Эпплби, пять часов.

Стэн очень давно не чувствовал себя так странно, легко и воодушевленно. То есть да, он собирался… он думал, что Льюис пригласит его к себе и они проведут вместе славный вечер за славным сексом. Впрочем, вечер еще не наступил. Кто знает, как там пойдет. Процентов девяносто симпатичных парней в тиндере, которые указывали в интересах поиск постоянных отношений и брак, не отказывались от перепиха на первой встрече.

— Стэн! — позвал Льюис, когда он уже почти ушел, пропуская внутрь очередного покупателя. — Подожди.

Он остановился, не зная, чего именно ждет. Льюис завозился за витриной, но из-за нового покупателя — старикашки в больших очках, почти завалившегося на стекло, рассматривая ассортимент, — было не увидеть, что он делает.

— Что это? — озадаченно спросил Стэн, когда Льюис передал ему коричневый конверт с чем-то мягким.  
— Последний кусок лимонного пирога, — доверительно сообщил тот.  
— Я не… я не люблю сладкое, — пробормотал Стэн, осторожно ощупывая теплый сверток.  
— От Матьо⁴ еще никто не отказывался. Сочный, лимонный и прекрасный. Это все о нем.  
— Вообще-то у меня на цитрусы… впрочем, ладно.

Стэн вздохнул. Еще ему это на работу тащить.

— Сколько с меня?  
— Это подарок.  
— Но…  
— Молодой человек, если вы не будете, то возьму я, — вторгся в их беседу покупатель.

Стэн покосился на него с недовольством и прижал пирог к себе.

— До встречи.

Отправлялся Стэн на работу с куском лимонного пирога и игривыми мыслями наперевес. Что это сейчас было — он оставался без понятия. Но ему понравилось, очень понравилось, как все сложилось. Привлекательный, да что там, сексуальный мужчина, вечер, кафе. Это выходило за рамки его обычных встреч, но он так хотел увидеть его поясницу обнаженной.  
Стэн думал, что все пойдет по плану. А как же иначе-то?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150 фунтов — ~70 кг  
> Colorfy — приложение-раскраска для смартфонов  
> Straight — на английском имеет несколько значений, в числе которых "прямой" и "натурал".  
> Жинет Матьо — французский кулинар и автор книг классических рецептов.


	3. Глава 3. Диетическое печенье

А вот шефа номер один звали мисс Доукинс. Она постоянно чувствовала себя уставшей, и все разы, что Стэн сталкивался с ней, он слышал про непроходящую головную боль. Чаще у нее не было объективных причин, но сегодня они присутствовали, и весьма ощутимые. Расставленные поскрипывающие офисные причины, рядом с которыми стояли запакованные и поблескивающие.

Когда выяснилось, что для того, чтобы переехать на новенькую современную офисную мебель, нужно куда-нибудь деть старую, те немногие работники, которые приходили рано утром, срочно слились. Кто-то громко звонил, лунной походкой исчезая из офиса, у кого-то образовались очень важные встречи с клиентами. Все, как всегда. И Стэн остался с мисс Доукинс, недовольно обмахивающейся стопкой архивных документов.

— И теперь я должна оплачивать вывоз мусора из своего кармана? Замечательно, — сказала она кому-то. Возможно, телефону, возможно, самому Стэну.

Он остановился перед старыми столами, думая, имеет ли смысл мыть, если их все равно вывезут. Вывезут же?  
Стэн обернулся к мисс Доукинс, кивая на мебель, и она махнула ему рукой, чтобы не заморачивался. Стэн перешел к шкафам. Запах лимонного средства для мытья стекла напомнил о вчерашнем Матьо.

Стэн был уверен, что отломил небольшой кусочек, чтобы просто попробовать, что это за Матьо и почему от него не отказываются. Ну, что сказать… Стэн действительно не любил сладкое, но пирог оказался неплох. Его липкая медово-лимонная начинка так и норовила вытечь за песочные бортики, а тесто крошилось на глазах. Отряхивая колени и пах от крошек, Стэн понял, что каким-то образом съел все.  
Большущий кусок. Настолько большущий, что в глубине груди затеплилась изжога, а кожа на локтях покрылась сыпью. Стэн старался не есть цитрусы, он их и не любил особо, чтобы не страдать из-за своей аллергии, но это был исключительный случай.  
Вместе с мыслями о пироге пришли и другие. О том, кто его приготовил.

Стэн понял, что слишком тщательно натирает крепеж для полок фаллохромированного вида, и закончил с этим столом.

— И у меня что, резиновый бюджет? — вновь спросила у невидимого собеседника мисс Доукинс.

Ее голос звучал слишком отчаянно для первой половины дня.  
Ощутив одиночную вибрацию в джинсах, Стэн остановился и проверил сообщения, дав себе небольшую передышку. Джастин появился в сети, две и четыре мили. Стэн вновь окунул смартфон в карман и вернулся к столам. Прости, Джастин, но ничего личного. Может быть, завтра.

Стэн посмотрел на свое отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафа, за которой лежали чистые бланки договоров, и улыбнулся.  
Он чувствовал себя странно. Он не думал об одном парне так долго. Раньше все было просто. Стэн смотрел на парня, Стэн встречался с парнем, Стэн спал с парнем. Между второй и третьей станцией его автобус проносился без остановок, и времени на раздумья не оставалось. Но тут…

_Интересно, бреет Льюис у себя внизу или нет?.._

— Нет, мне совершенно это все непонятно. — Мисс Доукинс закончила разговор на недовольной ноте.

Опустившись в одно из кресел, она закинула ногу за ногу так, что стали видны широкие резинки черных чулок, и вздохнула.  
Она выглядела еще более потрепанной и осунувшейся, чем всегда. Если бы Стэн увидел ее в первый раз, он бы подумал, ей за сорок. Мешки под глазами, отягощенные тональным кремом, навешивали на ее плечи лишние года, да и то, как она скрючилась в кресле, шарма ей не добавляло. Иногда он ей сочувствовал.

Мисс Доукинс постучала отполированными бесцветными ногтями по локотнику.

— Хочешь заработать немного денег, Стэн? — спросила она, когда он домыл подоконник.

Он как раз закончил думать о том, насколько большой у Льюиса член. Ну как закончил, подкинул эту тему своему мозгу и позволил ее развивать во все стороны и направления, автоматически ища взглядом варианты, с чем бы сравнить. Пустая бутылка из-под воды для спортсменов, ластик в форме кактуса, сам кактус в горшочке…

Стэн остановился. Не нужно иметь докторскую степень, чтобы понять, о чем зайдет речь. Лишняя мебель присутствовала, грузчики отсутствовали.  
Он повернулся к мисс Доукинс, разминая запястье.

— Нам нужно как-то работать, но точно не с этим. — Она махнула рукой на один из старых затрапезных офисных столов.

Мисс Доукинс долго воевала с генеральным начальством, чтобы наконец получить статью расходов на ремонт, но, когда ее усилия увенчались успехом, все пошло не так гладко.

— Я не могу много тебе заплатить, но и попросить мне больше некого, — вздохнула она. — Видел, как быстро растворился Майк? Еле заставила их собрать свои вещи в коробки.  
— Ага.  
— Когда у тебя будет время?  
— Я свободен.

Целая куча времени до этого его свидания. Да и деньги лишними не бывали. Он просрочил выплату за квартиру на полтора месяца, и только большое понимание хозяина позволяло ему до сих пор там оставаться. Но и бесконечным оно быть не могло; Стэн возможности заработать не упускал. Обычно он мониторил местную страничку в Крэйглисте, ища тех, кто мог предложить мелкую подработку между сменами. Сейчас она пришла к нему в руки сама.  
К тому же, ему пригодятся деньги прямо сейчас. Будет неплохо заранее окупить затраты этого вечера. Ну и вдобавок хорошо погрузиться в физический труд и снять накопившееся напряжение. А то в конце-концов ему давно не шестнадцать и поглядывать на разные предметы говорящей формы с грязными намерениями как-то уже слишком.  
Это все Льюис. _Ох уж этот Льюис._

Работа приятно утомила Стэна. Он успел больше, чем планировал. Перенес старые столы и стулья во второй пустой зал этажом выше — по-хорошему их стоило выбросить, но они все еще значились в списках инвентаризации, и мисс Доукинс надо было делать с ними что-то альтернативное; он не вдавался. Помог организовать пару мест с новой мебелью — только что привезенные столы казались сбежавшими из фантастического фильма с их непрактичными дизайнами и слишком узкой для нормального человека поверхностью. Возможно, компания планировала заменять персонал на более удобных карликов, чтобы эффективнее использовать пространство.

Когда он закончил, у него оставалось как раз несколько часов до встречи с Льюисом, и он планировал потратить их с пользой — добраться до дома, принять душ, заскочить в аптеку и, если получится, постричься. Волосы начинали отрастать и слишком сильно курчавиться, что бесило его чуть более, чем полностью. Он напоминал себе сиротку Энни из одноименного фильма, и даже не из ремейка. И в конце концов на руках у Стэна имелись незапланированные сорок долларов, этого бы хватило на часть квартплаты, но он планировал их торжественно потратить на утехи.

— Осталось это все продать, — заметил Стэн, закрывая дверь в подсобку.  
— Кому-то понадобится эта рухлядь? — вздохнула мисс Доукинс, когда рассчиталась с ним.  
— Тогда почему бы сразу не отнести это на помойку?  
— Слишком просто для бюрократической системы, Стэн. Их еще нужно списать.  
— Понятно. — Он оттянул рабочую футболку на груди — пора бы постирать. Можно и не переодеваться, а сразу закинуть в пакет для прачечной. Отличный план. — У меня что, будет еще один шанс подзаработать?

Мисс Доукинс коротко посмеялась, но ничего не ответила. Ну да, с этой бюрократией старая мебель простоит вплоть до конца света, а потом ее, может быть, перенесут куда-нибудь еще. Стэна это уже не беспокоило, во втором зале ему прибираться не приходилось.

Выбравшись на улицу и щурясь солнечным лучам, Стэн расправил лопатки, позволяя потной ткани отлипнуть от спины. А ведь по прогнозу обещали дождь. Он посмотрел сегодня.  
Стэн ощущал себя необычно. Счастливо.  
Этого с ним не происходило уже давно. Он не слукавил, если бы сказал, что уже года четыре. Такого не происходило после тюрьмы и уж точно не в ней.

Солнце грело макушку, у него были деньги, свежий хот-дог с острым чили-соусом в руке обещал хороший перекус, а вечером Стэн планировал потрахать симпатичного, очень симпатичного парня.  
Кажется, теперь природа вибраций в штанах приобрела иной характер.  
Классный плечистый Льюис с такими добрыми щенячьими глазами. М-м-м.

Стэн опустился на лавку, слизывая стекающий между пальцев пикантный соус.  
Все это походило на обычную жизнь. Менее простую, но более интересную, чем выработанная схема, в которой Стэн привык существовать. На карте, рисующей привычные маршруты от дома до работы с редкими штрихами нерегулярных встреч, будто появился просвет. Мечты, фантазии, свое время.  
Странно. И здорово.

Стэн чертыхнулся, уронив кусочек лука на грудь, и смахнул его щелчком ногтя. Все-таки жужжало внутри брюк не от порыва желания. Это все еще был телефон.  
Когда Стэн посмотрел на экран смартфона, все воздушные замки рассеялись, как неуловимые радуги, а в грудине заломило. _Это_ не могло предвещать ничего хорошего.  
Это носило имя Дженны Чо, его офицера по досрочному освобождению.  
Он точно помнил, что их встреча должна быть завтра.

— Офицер. — Стэн прижал трубку к уху плечом.  
— Здравствуйте, Кравитц.  
— Здравствуйте. — Он сделал паузу. — Проверяете, чем я занимаюсь? Или что-то случилось?

Она никогда не звонила ему без повода, как это делали другие офицеры. Он слышал истории о всякой дружбе, мотивации и общих обедах. К ним это, к счастью, не относилось.

— Да, но с вами это не связано. Это относится к моим часам, приходится кое-что поменять на этой неделе. Я сверилась с графиком и согласно ему у вас сегодня только одна смена на работе, ничего не поменялось?  
— Нет.  
— Вы уже закончили?  
— Да. И что?  
— Нашу завтрашнюю встречу придется перенести на сегодняшний день.

У Стэна заболел живот.

— Я не могу.  
— Что значит я не могу? У вас дополнительная нагрузка?  
— Нет. Дела.  
— Какие дела?

Он нервно почесал локоть. Сыпь еще давала о себе знать. Но это был роскошный пирог. Пожалуй, себе он мог в этом признаться.

— Никаких.  
— Значит, жду у себя.

Стэн зажал металлический шарик пирсинга между зубами. Ему меньше всего хотелось рассказывать ей о своей личной жизни. Это ее не касалось. Даже чертову поправку, обязывающую отчитываться об отношениях, отменили. Но что он тогда мог сказать?  
Хорошее настроение вышло из него, как воздух из шарика.

— Я буду, офицер.

Он вздохнул, отнимая трубку от уха, и посмотрел на экранчик, где уже отображался список последних звонков.  
Мир, прекрасный мир, который казался таким цветным минуты назад, вновь посерел.  
Стэн бросил взгляд на свою грудь, по которой расползалось темное пятно от чили, и выругался.

***

Ему приходилось сидеть в этом коридоре каждую неделю, но еще никогда он настолько не раздражал. Светло-зеленые стены, призванные загасить агрессию сидящих тут, хотелось изрисовать маркером. Мягкие стулья были недостаточно удобны для того, чтобы скатиться вниз и вытянуть ноги.  
Стэн поковырял подсохший соус на майке — ему стоило поменять ее, но времени со всей этой спешкой не хватало. Он бесился, потому что сидел тут уже полчаса, а кабинет офицера Чо все еще был занят. Вдобавок перед ним сидел Нгези, здоровенный темнокожий угонщик тачек, Стэн сомневался, что тот пропустит перед собой, как бы он ни торопился. Стэн надеялся, что успеет, очень надеялся.  
Рассматривая Нгези периферийным зрением, он приходил к тому, что его скорее выпустили по УДО, потому что слишком боялись держать в исправительном учреждении. В нем поместился бы пяток Стэнов и то, если не слишком утрамбовывать.

Стэн напряженно рассматривал собственный телефон, на нем оставалось слишком мало зарядки, но и она бы его не спасла. Он ведь номер Льюиса не узнал, а до их встречи… свидания, оставалось меньше двадцати пяти минут. Он понадеялся, офицер не задержит его надолго, а Льюис сможет дождаться. Но как же он уже разозлился. Сегодняшняя встреча с офицером не входила в его планы. У них были определенные часы, и все они четко отмечались в его расписании. Раз-другой в месяц он встречал офицера у себя дома, но не сегодня.  
Стэн начал щелкать суставами, чтобы унять нервы, и Нгези рядом вздохнул, как боевой слон.

А еще пару часов назад казалось, что счастье совсем близко.

Когда Стэн наконец оказался в кабинете офицера Чо, телефон уже сел и время не показывал. Но Стэн знал наверняка — он уже точно мог бы сидеть с Льюисом. Они бы сделали заказ и пили колу, а Стэн рассматривал его, представляя, какой он под одеждой. Куда удобнее это было делать, видя человека перед собой, чем воскрешая в памяти угасающие с каждым разом образы.

Опустившись на стул, он посмотрел, как офицер Чо достает из ящика стола его папку. За бумагой скрылся небольшой пакетик диетического печенья. Стэн видел такое в супермаркете, целый стенд сладостей со стевией, скидка двадцать пять процентов.  
Эта маленькая слабость не сделала офицера человечнее. Когда она взглянула на Стэна, ее лицо было строгим, а глаза не выражали ничего. Короткая стрижка с лежащими ровно прядями завершала образ взыскательного и неумолимого полицейского.

— Вы куда-то торопитесь, Кравитц? — Офицер Чо взглянула в его карточку. — Четверг отмечен как день со свободным вечером.  
— Угу, — кивнул Стэн. — Хотел потратить его на себя.

Она вновь посмотрела на него; ее лицо походило на каменную плиту. Стэна не особенно беспокоило, когда к нему цеплялись охранники или другие парни, но под ее взглядом он ощущал себя подопытным кроликом. Офицер Чо пыталась оценить степень опасности, изучить его. Понять, на что он способен теперь.  
Стэн знал, что буйным не выглядит. Никогда не выглядел. Но это не помешало ему делать то, что он делал. Она это знала.

— Что-то незаконное, Кравитц?  
— Нет. Личное, — выдавил он.

Офицер Чо с подозрением посмотрела на то, как Стэн чешется, и проверила результаты теста на наркотики. Иногда Стэн думал, что скоро и дома придется писать в маленькую баночку, до того навязчивым становился этот обычай. Два раза в месяц, и каждый он оплачивал анализ из своего кармана. Стэн не мог сказать, что у них был повод: он никогда ничего серьезнее травки не пробовал; хотя, исходя из его внешнего вида, возможно, и могли возникнуть пара-другая мыслей о героине. Особенно сейчас.  
Стэн подтянул змейку, скрывая пятно соуса, в которое уперся взгляд офицера Чо.

— Разочарованы? — спросил он, когда она перелистнула страницу. — Мечтаете отправить меня обратно?  
— Если бы была моя воля, я бы вас не отпускала.  
— Хорошо, что вы не штат Западная Вирджиния, офицер. Я могу…  
— Расскажите о своей работе.

Стэн, приподнявшийся над стулом, намереваясь сделать эту встречу максимально короткой, обреченно опустился обратно.

— Я же предоставлял отчет в первых числах апреля.  
— Ценю ваши усилия, но и хочу послушать лично, чтобы оценить, насколько хорошо протекает ваша реабилитация в обществе.  
— Я не был исключен из общества на такой срок, чтобы забыть, каково быть его частью.  
— Да, вы позабыли об этом еще до того, как попали в исправительное учреждение, — осадила она. — У меня здесь подшиты все дела, все ваши выходки.  
— Ошибки молодости.  
— Не все ошибки молодости приводят к условным срокам.  
— На то они и условные.  
— Значит, сесть по-настоящему — было для вас челленджем? Пострадавшие тоже так думают?

Офицер Чо сложила перед собой руки, смотря на него цепким взглядом черных глаз.  
Стэн замолчал.

— Я работаю по тому же графику, который послал в центр, — монотонно проговорил он, — по понедельникам, средам и…  
— Я не это хочу услышать.  
— Как мне узнать, что вы хотите услышать, если вы не задаете вопрос?

Он опустил глаза. Она смотрела на него, как на разделанную тушу, в которой точно видела гниль, и этот взгляд было невозможно выдержать. Он начинал ненавидеть себя сильнее, чем обычно.

— Вы не поддерживаете контакт с бывшими заключенными?  
— Нет, это противозаконно, — пробормотал Стэн. — И у меня нет таких знакомых.  
— Вы ни с кем не подружились за полтора года?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?

Стэн сунул руки в карманы.

— Они преступники.  
— Как и вы.  
— Вы не даете об этом забыть, офицер.  
— Вы должны это помнить.

Он помнил. Каждую минуту. Каждое мгновение из тех, в которых существовал. И даже когда осознание отступало, что-нибудь возвращало его на землю, дергая за цепь, на другом конце которой висело ядро вины.  
Он помнил, кем мог бы стать. Кем уже никогда не станет.  
Стэн погружал себя в почти религиозный ужас в этом кабинете, потому что именно тут, глядя на эту папку, в которой было все о нем, он вспоминал то, чего помнить не хотел, и струпья вскрывались, исторгая живую кровь.

— Как я вернусь к нормальной жизни, если все время буду… буду вспоминать то, что было?  
— Если только это вас остановит от повторения опыта, это необходимо.  
— Я сожалею о том, что сделал.  
— Хорошо, если так.

Он опустил голову.

***

Стэн потерял счет времени, когда наконец смог выйти из центра пробации. Беседа длилась слишком долго, он погрузился в нее по макушку и даже сейчас не мог отряхнуться от последних капель. Автобуса не было. Стэн прошелся несколько кварталов пешком, пытаясь собраться. В такие моменты он жалел, что он больше не пьет.

Было не очень вежливо являться на их встречу в потной грязной футболке, но он очень хотел успеть.  
Кажется, его приняли за бродягу, когда он ворвался внутрь и поискал взглядом среди занятых столиков Льюиса. Официантка спросила, нужна ли ему помощь.

— Сюда приходил… — Стэн остановился, пытаясь отдышаться — половину пути он бежал, — парень?  
— Парень? — Брови официантки непонимающе поднялись.  
— Парень. Мужчина. Шатен, — Стэн поднял руку над головой, — чуть повыше меня. Один.

Она вздохнула, прижимая планшет к груди, и подняла глаза вверх, вспоминая.

— Да, один сидел. Выпил три зеленых чая. Недавно ушел.  
— Недавно?  
— Буквально только что.

Пальцы Стэна вонзились в кольца волос. Черт, Льюис ждал его полтора часа.  
Как мог день, начавшийся так хорошо, превратиться в полное дерьмо?  
Стэн поблагодарил официантку и вышел на улицу.  
Дождь пошел без предупреждения войны, без раскатистого грома, отдающегося эхом где-то в небесных задворках. Вода просто полилась с неба. На его волосы, плечи, на руки. Пропитывая одежду и кожу, и его самого.


	4. Глава 4. Шукеты с жемчужным сахаром

Они опять намусорили. Так, будто каждый принес мешок со своим домашним мусором и щедро вытряхнул. Пыль, фантики, бутылки из-под воды… джем? Вещи покинули коробки и оккупировали новые столы, и мусор оттуда тоже занял свои места. Но Стэн был рад тому, что у него много работы, так он мог не думать о Льюисе. Хотя конечно, конечно он думал.  
Раз за разом, выжимая тряпку или забираясь кентукки¹ в уголок между плохо стыкующимися плинтусами, он возвращался к тому, что должен пойти в пекарню после работы. Эта мысль пугала и волновала, как эссе или какой-нибудь экзамен, от нее живот втягивался и прилипал к позвоночнику.

Вечером Стэн думал, что это стоит оставить. Слишком неловко будет видеть Льюиса после того, как его кинул, пусть это была не совсем его вина. Или даже его. Ведь Стэн мог спросить его телефон, или посмотреть номер пекарни на гугл-картах, мог попытаться забежать туда до того, как податься в центр пробации: на очередь его задержка никак бы не повлияла.  
Утром Стэн посчитал, что появляться там сразу же будет неправильно. Во-первых, он не успел подготовиться к этому разговору. Во-вторых, утром во всяких булочных всегда больше работы. Максимально неловкая беседа произошла бы при свидетелях, которым Льюис, выслушивая его объяснения, отвешивал свои какие-нибудь тыквенные коржи.  
Днем Стэн твердо уверился в том, что следует выждать недельку, а потом сказать, что заболела его бабушка или кошка, и он просто не успел, а это произошло внезапно и…

— Привет, — осторожно сказал он, выглядывая из-за двери. Даже если бы он хотел за ней спрятаться, стеклянная вставка выдавала с потрохами.

Методично выкладывающий на чистый поднос что-то маленькое и воздушное Льюис поднял глаза.

— Добрый день.

Эта фраза ничем не отличалась от той, которую он мог бы сказать любому другому обычному покупателю, и Стэн на мгновение почувствовал упадок сил. Может быть, еще не поздно сбежать? Притвориться сквозняком?  
Он покусал губу и решительно толкнул дверь, заходя внутрь целиком.

— Мне ужасно стыдно. Неловко. И я чувствую себя каким-то ублюдком. — Стэн остановился напротив витрины, добравшись до нее в два шага.

Маленькие золотистые комочки ложились на кружевную бумажную салфетку аккуратно, один к одному. Наверняка тоже были сладкими.  
Льюис не отрывал от них взгляда, пока не переложил все.

— Что это сверху? — спросил Стэн, кладя руки на стойку.  
— Жемчужный сахар.  
— Он из жемчуга?

Льюис хмыкнул невольно и, закрыв витрину стеклянной заслонкой, остановился напротив.

— Ты что-то хотел?  
— Изв… — он прикусил кончик языка, — извиниться. Что я не пришел. У меня возникли дела. Я должен был предупредить. Когда я пришел, тебя уже не было. Мне очень жаль.

Льюис ничего не сказал на это, и Стэн осмелел настолько, что дотронулся до его обнаженного запястья — между рубашкой и манжетой перчатки. Опомнившись, он убрал руку и виновато повел плечами.

— Я не обижаюсь, Стэн, — вздохнул Льюис, поднимая лицо. — Ты же сейчас здесь. Надеюсь, ничего страшного не случилось?  
— Не, — он прищурился, определяя степень страшности того вечера, — то, о чем стоит беспокоиться. Дела, с которыми я уже разобрался. Но их нельзя было отложить.  
— Хорошо.

Льюис положил локоть на витрину.

— Ты милый, когда извиняешься, — сказал он, заглядывая Стэну в глаза.  
— Надеюсь, больше не придется. Обычно я этого не делаю.

Не перед кем. Стэн и сегодня не собирался.  
Но как же, как же он хотел Льюиса. Прямо сейчас. Провести языком по его губам, по яремной вене, отогнуть борт рубашки, посмотреть, какого цвета у него соски, сжать их или даже закусить. Льюис походил на печенье, лежащее на верхней полке. Его нельзя было достать так просто, но хотелось больше всего. Облизать, надкусить и съесть.

— Ты знаешь, как на меня сейчас смотришь? — усмехнулся Льюис.  
— Догадываюсь.

Стэн почти чувствовал его запах, стоило потянуться чуть поближе, и он бы с уверенностью мог сказать, что это был за дезодорант.

— Ты не хотел идти в кафе? — прогремело, как гром среди ясного неба.

Видение рассеялось. Стэн отстранился, вскидываясь. Голова показалась тяжелой. Скорее всего из-за того, что он так и не постригся.

— Я хотел! — поспешно сказал он. — Это не из-за… это просто произошло. Просто жизненные обстоятельства. Зато теперь я знаю, что нужно делать.  
— Что?  
— Попросить твой телефон.

Губы Льюиса растянулись в улыбке, обнажая ровные зубы. Наверняка он носил скобы в школе.  
Зазвенел колокольчик.  
Стэн отошел назад, давая парочке не вовремя возникших покупателей пройти к витрине поближе. Женщина спросила его взглядом, стоит ли он в очереди, и он отвернулся, отходя в сторону.

— А что это? — спросила она, смотря аккурат на маленькие штучки, которые Льюис выкладывал раньше. — Они сладкие?  
— Шукеты с шоколадным пралине и сливочным сыром, — сообщил Льюис. — Похоже на классический рецепт, но я позволил себе добавить немного апельсинового бальзама в начинку.  
— Звучит очень соблазнительно, — призналась женщина, пихая своего спутника под локоть.

Стэн смотрел сбоку, как Льюис накладывает их в коробочку, заворачивает в пергамент хлеб, до того свежий и мягкий, что сминается прямо в пальцах, отсчитывает сумму на кассовом аппарате. Выглядело, как маленькое странное шоу. Странное, но прекрасное.

— Ты всем рассказываешь, как готовишь? — спросил Стэн, когда посетители, шурша пакетами, ушли.  
— Это новый для меня рецепт, я все еще экспериментирую с ним, — пожал плечами Льюис. — Люблю что-то неожиданное. Новое.  
— Я тоже.  
— Может быть, я покажу, как это делаю.  
— Надеюсь.

Не отводя взгляда от его лица, Стэн достал из кармана смартфон и положил на стойку.

— Телефон, — напомнил он.  
— Телефон, — повторил Льюис.

Ему пришлось опустить глаза, чтобы набрать свой номер. Густые ресницы отбрасывали тени на высокие скулы, драматично дрожа.

— Мне назвать себя просто Льюис или у тебя еще есть друзья Льюисы? — спросил он.  
— Честно говоря, ты единственный Льюис, которого я встретил за свою жизнь, — сказал Стэн, пряча руки в карманы.  
— У меня был дядюшка Льюис, возможно, меня назвали в честь него. На одном из семейных сборов он положил серебряную вилку к себе в карман, и больше его не приглашали. Зато вспоминали каждый раз этот случай, и я чувствовал себя виноватым, когда произносили его имя.  
— Это, наверное, неудобно, — пожал плечами Стэн.

Значит, Льюис из обеспеченной семьи. В его собственной не то что серебряных вилок, даже попросту серебра не было. Мама носила большие яркие клипсы и бусы, которые покупала на блошином рынке на вес.

— Да, немного, — Льюис вернул ему смартфон. — Я помню, что как-то он принес пакет с мармеладом в форме всяких космических тел. Я такого никогда не видел. Мне очень нравился в детстве космос.  
— Хотел стать космонавтом?

Стэн посмотрел на новый контакт в телефоне. Это странным образом успокаивало.

— Возможно, лет в пять, — рассмеялся Льюис. — Пока не упал с лестницы. Я решил, что космос всяко повыше и оттуда падать будет больнее.

Он говорил о всякой несексуальной чепухе, но Стэн все еще видел его красивые руки и шею. И думал о других частях тела.

— Давай увидимся завтра? — предложил он, проглатывая особенно аппетитные мысли.  
— Почему не сегодня? — поинтересовался Льюис. — После твоей работы? Я согласен даже на очень позднюю встречу.

Неудобный вопрос. Не заявлять же Стэну с ходу, что он не может приходить домой после девяти.

— Я поздно заканчиваю.  
— А мы собираемся рано разойтись?

_Он флиртовал._

— Что насчет того же времени и того же места? — перевел тему Стэн.  
— Давай не там, вдруг это несчастливое место, — очень серьезно сказал Льюис, кивая.  
— Ты веришь в несчастливые места?  
— Верю или нет, а они точно существуют.

Даже глупости звучали у него мило.

— А какое из мест тогда счастливое? — спросил Стэн, опираясь на стойку.

Льюис на мгновения замер, прежде чем податься назад и сохранить небольшое расстояние.

— Не знаю. Паффербелли?  
— Это же мороженица.  
— Я в курсе.  
— Мы планируем… — он замялся, — свидание в семейной забегаловке?

Бровь Льюиса изогнулась.

— Для начала.

Волна облегчения, восторга и удовлетворения прокатилась по Стэну, начиная с головы и заканчивая где-то в коленях. Льюис точно намекал, что после они пойдут к нему. Секс. Поясница. Отлично.

— Если что-то изменится, позвони, — сказал Льюис в конце. — Или просто так. Просто так тоже можешь позвонить.

Стэн неуверенно завис на одной ноге в дверном проеме. Он кивнул и сделал жест указательным пальцем: «В точку!», — но был вовсе не уверен, что соберется звонить просто так.

***

Шеф номер два, конечно, задержался, чтобы попортить ему кровь, но ни одна из его поддевок, ни одно из замечаний не могли пробиться через плотную броню ожиданий, которыми Стэн окружил себя. Так Стэн считал в начале вечера.

Собрав с подоконников грязные салфетки, пластиковые стаканчики из кулера, расползающиеся по офису быстрее тараканов по квартире, он подвинул ближе ведерко с тряпкой.

— Опять они напортачили с договорами, — громко пожаловался шеф номер два, проходя мимо. — Какими дегенератами надо быть, чтобы не заметить прошлогодний ордер.

Стэн пожал плечами.

— Ты, конечно, ничего не понимаешь, — добродушно заметил тот, — но законы это важно. Если кто-нибудь придет расторгать договора и увидит пропечатанным две тысячи восемнадцатый год… о, горько будет всем.

Щелкнув кнопкой на шредере, шеф номер два уселся на край стола и, помахивая ногой, принялся с жужжанием утилизировать бумагу.

— Иногда я тебе завидую, — громко сказал он, перекрикивая шум машинки. — Ты не представляешь, как бывает сложно со всей ответственностью, что на моих плечах. Все эти люди зависят от меня и моих решений. И ты зависишь, ты же знаешь?  
— Угу.  
— Но иногда, — шеф номер два сжал в руках стопку желтых листков, — иногда так хочется положиться на кого-то. Не решать ничего самому. Не быть хозяином своей судьбе. Понимаешь?

Стэн промычал, надеясь, что это сойдет за ответ. Ему совсем не хотелось слушать его самодовольные бредни. Он бы предпочел страдать на месте начальника, чем на своем.  
Мысли дотрагивались до запястий Льюиса, вытягивали их вверх и прижимали к подушке, и его невероятно горячее тело изгибалось, как лук.

— Но потом я вспоминаю, как много сделал, чтобы оказаться здесь, чего добился, да и заработная плата, сам понимаешь, весьма мотивирует. — Шеф номер два мечтательно вздохнул. — Я не говорю, что у тебя нет всего этого впереди, ты, возможно, сможешь тоже чего-то добиться в жизни. Если у нас откроется второй офис, для тебя будут перспективы.  
— Угу.

Стэн раздраженно оттирал пятно от пролитого кофе. Неаккуратные ублюдки. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, будто слова шефа его не задевают. Они были правдивы и оттого кусали сильнее. Он не представлял, что делать со своей жизнью, особенно сейчас.

— Кажется, мне придется остаться тут до ночи, — вздохнул шеф номер два, окидывая взглядом стопку документов. — О, у меня есть отличная идея. Что насчет подзаработать немного деньжат, э, м-м-м?

Вот это было уже забавно. Неужели и у него в офисе найдется лишняя мебель, чтобы ее вывезти? Деньги, Льюис… да жизнь начала налаживаться!

— По ходу, перекусывать придется здесь. — Шеф выпрямил спину, заметив, что Стэн обратил на него внимание, — ему это не помогло, живот остался на старом месте. — Знаешь китайскую кафешку на углу? Как закончишь с окнами, метнись мне за большой тайской лапшой с красным перцем за восемнадцать пятьдесят. Надо себя иногда побаловать.

Это должна быть очень большая лапша.  
Шеф номер два вытащил из бумажника двадцатку, кладя на стол перед ним.

— Сдачу оставь себе.

И он отвернулся, занявшись своим важным делом.  
Стэн молча смотрел на двадцатку, размышляя, он что, выглядит на десять лет, что его можно заманить долларом?  
Он пожевал губу, думая, как бы отказаться от этого соблазнительного предложения, не употребив слова «к черту» и «нахрен», но, к счастью, от этих мыслей его отвлек звонок мобильного в кармане.

— Личные разговоры? — снисходительно спросил шеф номер два, щурясь.

Стэн отошел назад, вытаскивая телефон влажной перчаткой.  
Закрытый номер. Немного странно. Этот телефон был только у нескольких людей, включая начальников и офицера Чо. Льюис… он не давал ему своего номера. Да и парням, с которыми Стэн знакомился для секса, он телефон не оставлял. Хотя, может быть, прокололся пару раз. Ну, его точно не интересовали те контакты.  
Стэн не любил, когда ему звонили. Ничего хорошего это не значило. Или просьба выйти в чужую смену вкупе с разрушением его планов, или проверка, где он, что тоже никакого удовольствия не приносило, или вон, какие-то варианты из списка «опробовано».

— Ты на работе, напоминаю, — громче обычного сказал шеф.

Стэн вновь угукнул, сбрасывая звонок, и сунул телефон обратно в карман. Двадцатка все еще лежала на столе, и теперь он был раздражен сверх меры.

* * *

 **Кентукки** — модель швабры со съемной головкой.


	5. Глава 5. Крокембуш

Увидев Льюиса в Паффербелли, раскачивающегося на стуле, Стэн скомандовал своему члену: «Тихо!»  
Льюис уже разделся и сидел в одном оранжевом лонгсливе, облегающем его плечи настолько преступно, что это бы зацензурили в шестидесятых.  
Он обхватывал за спинкой локоть одной руки второй, и это открывало прекрасный вид на его торс и изгиб бока.  
Стэн автоматически поправил свежепобритую голову и зашел внутрь.

В Паффербелли он был всего раз или два. Наступал в жизни какой-то странный момент, когда ему нужен был хороший молочный коктейль и пострадать, глядя на счастливые парочки кругом. Особым уютом интерьер не отличался, но как же тут все было под стать старому Фэрмонту. Темное дерево, медные плафоны ламп над столиками, кособокие стулья, словно украденные из салуна. Совсем не те мороженицы из кино, с разноцветной мебелью и пластиково-выбеленной стерильностью. Все для детей.  
Что было самым удобным — столики стояли друг от друга относительно далеко, а Льюис еще и занял место у стены.

— Привет, — Стэн не удержался и провел рукой по его плечу, обходя и садясь на стул напротив.

Льюис широко улыбнулся. У него было такое лицо, как будто он все-таки немного, но опасался, что Стэн не придет и во второй раз, и вот опасения на глазах рассеялись.

— У тебя были маленькие кудряшки, — сказал Льюис, обегая взглядом его макушку.  
— Пожертвовал их миру. — Стэн потер затылок и пожал плечами.  
— Они мне нравились.  
— О. Ну. Обычно они отрастают через пару недель.

Сидя здесь и смотря прямо на Льюиса, он наконец пришел к тому, чего так боялся. Он не знал, чем все это было. Не знал, о чем стоит заговорить.  
Кажется, Льюис тоже не знал.

— Может быть, что-нибудь закажем? — предложил он первым и потер руки друг о друга. — Здесь есть разное.

Стэн поднял глаза к доске с меню. Его много что тут соблазняло, начиная с попперсов халапеньо и заканчивая барбекю-бургером, но он не знал, что соберется взять Льюис. Если он будет только мороженое, и они тут посидят всего минут двадцать, прежде чем пойти дальше… Ну и Стэн вообще не любил трахаться на полный желудок. После плотной еды ему хотелось лишь спать.

— Я пойду закажу? — Льюис поднялся, кивая на табличку, висящую над кассами: «Заказывать здесь!». — Какое мороженое ты любишь?  
— Холодное, — неуверенно пожал плечами Стэн. — Любое. Такое же, как ты.  
— О, мои вкусы в этом вопросе очень определенные.

Он очаровательно улыбнулся и удалился к кассе. Он и его маленькая милая задница в хлопковых штанах. Кто сейчас носил хлопковые штаны?

Стэн сунул руки в карманы, размышляя, насколько его заводит эта старомодность. Его заводила. В известной степени. Пальцами правой руки он перебирал мелочь, второй — то и дело натыкался на пятимиллилитровый тюбик смазки. Это успокаивало, но и заставляло думать о том, как продолжится вечер.  
Смотря на Льюиса, опирающегося на стойку и о чем-то разговаривающего с объемной кассиршей, Стэн мог свободно представлять его без одежды. Его спину, волну поясницы и приплюснутые ягодицы. Как светятся на солнце его волосы на ногах.  
Он вздохнул и посмотрел на полосатые шторки. Дверь то и дело открывалась, народ прибывал.  
По крайней мере Стэн не ошибся в одном — мороженое, и он получит доступ к этому прекрасному телу.

— Заказал, — с облегчением выдохнул Льюис, ставя два стакана с логотипом пепси перед ними, и опустился на скрипнувший стул. — Пока готовится.

Готовится? Там что-то должно готовиться? Мысли ползали в голове Стэна рассеянно, не разбирая маршрутов. Льюис сидел перед ним и улыбался. Его хотелось рассматривать вечно. Он был чисто выбрит и пах одеколоном. Все это для него.  
Стэн подумал о том, что он так же ждал его пару дней назад, и поджал губы.

— Ты красивый, — сказал он. — Здорово видеть тебя без формы, без бейджиков.  
— И тебя здорово видеть. Просто видеть. — Льюис обнажил зубы. — На чем мы остановились в прошлый раз?  
— На дяде, который украл у вас фамильное серебро, — со смехом отметил Стэн.

Ему показалось, что Льюис понял, о чем он думает, поэтому так поспешно предложил какую-нибудь тему для беседы. Хотя видел бог, ему было достаточно смотреть.  
Он редко рассматривал парней вот так. Чаще смотрел на фото, а когда парни материализовались в жизнь, то быстро сокращали расстояние.

— Я так и знал, запомнят обязательно это, а не мармелад, — всплеснул руками Льюис. — Люди!  
— Ну, если бы я сказал, что люблю ванильную колу и убил человека, ты бы тоже не колу запомнил, — заметил Стэн, мрачно хмыкнув.  
— Ванильную? — Он сложил руки под подбородком. — Тут была только обычная пепси.

Льюис как-то делал это. Все напряжение уходило, тяжелые мысли истончались и утекали в мыслесток, и он оставлял лишь себя.

— Ты смешишь меня, — сказал Стэн.  
— Это мой талант.  
— Помимо прочего?  
— Именно.

Стэн наклонился к столу, кладя подбородок на замок из ладоней.

— Расскажи о себе.  
— Что ты хочешь знать? — Льюис потянулся губами к трубочке.  
— То, что ты хочешь о себе рассказать.

_Какой у тебя член, какие странные штуки ты любишь, быстро или медленно._

— Хорошо. — Он отставил стакан в сторону, постукивая кончиками ногтей по синей картонке, покрывшейся конденсатом. — Я родился в Поинт Плезанте, там же закончил муниципальную школу, а потом перебрался в Чарльстон, когда поступил в университет.  
— Университет пекарей? — немного погодя спросил Стэн, не ожидавший начала такой истории.  
— Я не всегда был пекарем.  
— И кем же ты был?

Он задал вопрос на автомате, поддерживая беседу, хотя понятия не имел, зачем ему эта информация. Стэн уже знал о Льюисе больше, чем о всех парнях, с которыми был.

— Я работал оценщиком инвестиций в финансовой компании шесть лет.  
— Где работал? — захлопал глазами Стэн.

Ему показалось, что-то в нарисованной им картине мира, картине Льюиса, который словно был создан для того, чтобы ваять эти маленькие смешные французские булочки из муки и воды, покосилось.

— Не произвожу впечатление серьезного человека? — усмехнулся Льюис.  
— Просто странно. Никогда не думал, что… в смысле, ты работал в офисе, ходил в костюме и говорил все эти серьезные вещи, а потом внезапно: хм-м, а почему бы мне не начать печь булочки?  
— Да, примерно так все и было. — Он пожал плечами, виновато улыбаясь. — В один день я понял, насколько меня достали все эти цифры, люди, стул на колесиках и вид из окна на парковку. Вечные планы, отчеты и жужжание принтера, от которого у меня каждый день болела голова. И я захотел заниматься тем, что у меня хорошо получается.

Он говорил так живо, что Стэн заразился его настроением, хотя и был далек от понимания. Стабильная, пусть и монотонная работа, которая приносит регулярный доход — как ее можно было оставить? Он бы не оставил.

— Но почему именно булочки? — заинтересованно спросил Стэн. — Почему не… какое-нибудь искусство, если уж на то пошло?  
— Я часто пек для семьи, и мне многие говорили, что за такое отдали бы деньги. И я люблю печь. К тому же, — Льюис покачал пальцем, — это очень даже искусство. Посмотрел бы я на человека без фантазии, который сложит изысканный крокембуш¹!

Стэн засмеялся, хотя он понятия не имел, что такое крокембуш. Наверное, какой-нибудь рогалик. Хотя, возможно, Льюис только что придумал это абсурдное слово. Как раз подходит для ситуации.  
Откинувшись на стуле, Стэн немного покачался. Действительно удобно.

— Значит, шесть лет оценщиком и это после университета, — закрепил повторением он. — И тебе?.. Сколько?

Льюис ответил не сразу.

— Двадцать восемь, — сказал он, сдвинув стакан пепси. — Я работал во время учебы.  
— О, понятно. А мне двадцать два.  
— Ты выглядишь старше, — заметил Льюис. — Я думал, тебе двадцать пять или двадцать шесть.  
— Это проблема?  
— Нет.

Стэн не знал, что сказать, но, к счастью, он смог молчать под благовидным предлогом. К их столику приблизилась официантка с целым подносом.

— Я думал, мы пришли за мороженым, — растерянно сказал он, рассматривая тарелки.

По мановению волшебных медово-бронзовых рук девушки в форме перед ними появились два больших барбекю-бургера, начос с сырным соусом и жареные пикули.

— Мороженое потом, — беззаботно сказал Льюис. — Ничего, что я выбрал сам?  
— Ничего, просто… — Стэн почувствовал себя неловко. Он мог позволить угостить себя мороженым, но не всем этим. — И сколько я должен?  
— Я угощаю.  
— Мне это не нравится.  
— Ты даже не попробовал.  
— Я серьезно, — упрямо повторил Стэн.  
— И я серьезно.

Льюис вытянул хрустящий начос и призывно макнул его в соус.

— Ты сможешь устоять? — спросил он, приподнимая бровь.

Вместо Стэна за него ответил живот, которому очень понравилась идея поесть. Некоторое время желудок боролся за приоритеты с членом, но еда сейчас была ближе.

— Ты платишь в следующий раз, — ввел последний аргумент Льюис.

Ох. Следующий раз. Эта фраза легла мутным осадком внутри Стэна, вызывая неприятное волнение. В смысле, следующий раз. Второй раз. И такого он не делал.  
Но поесть было хорошо.  
У Льюиса впечатляюще широко открывался рот, когда он откусывал от бургера.

— Прости, я очень голодный, — извинился он, стирая с уголка рта след от горчицы. — Не мог есть весь день.  
— Почему?  
— Волновался.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты классный.

Стэн закашлялся. Ему редко говорили комплименты. В основном оценивали его действия.

— Первое впечатление обманчиво, — пробормотал он, вытаскивая из-под булочки лист салата.  
— Тогда оставь мне второе.

Льюис облизнул пальцы, внимательно на него смотря.

— Я рассказал о себе, теперь ты расскажи о себе.

Пепси оказалась со льдом. Стэн пил ее больше, чем хотел, пытаясь накидать в голове какие-нибудь факты о себе. Что он мог рассказать? Явно не то, что работает уборщиком в паре занюханных контор, потому что на испытательном сроке его больше никто не брал. И не то, что на воле всего несколько месяцев. И точно не то, за что оказался за решеткой. А что было до этого? Школа? Рассказать про школу?

— Ну, я работаю в офисе, — обтекаемо ответил он, похрустывая огурцом. — Живу. В центре. М-м-м. Может, ты придумаешь какой-нибудь вопрос? Я, правда, не знаю, что о себе рассказать.  
— У меня есть идея получше. — Льюис схватил салфетку, протирая руки. — Знаешь «четыре вопроса»? Есть ручка?

Стэн пожал плечами. Он слышал, что некоторые еще носят с собой ручки, но этим некоторым было обычно лет по сто.

— Впрочем, зачем ручка, если у нас есть телефоны? — Льюис не на шутку оживился, закатывая рукава. Идея его очень вдохновила. — У тебя есть заметки?  
— Ну да, у всех есть заметки, — протянул Стэн, не уверенный во всей этой затее.

Что на уме у этого парня?

— Отлично. В общем, суть в чем. Чтобы сгладить определенные углы первой встречи, психологи рекомендуют такую игру. Надо придумать четыре вопроса, которые ты хочешь мне задать. И я придумываю четыре вопроса. Мы их пишем, а потом меняемся и отвечаем.  
— Четыре вопроса? — переспросил Стэн, вытирая кончики пальцев о салфетку и доставая телефон. — Почему именно четыре?  
— Не знаю. Может быть, потому что три — это слишком мало, а пять — слишком много.  
— Логично, — кивнул он. — И любых-любых вопроса?  
— Какие только в голову придут.

Звучало очень странно и необычно. Стэн припоминал какие-то такие дурацкие игры на собрании анонимных агрессоров, куда он должен был ходить. Представлять, что другой — твоя жертва, говорить с ним. Это все навевало на него не очень приятные воспоминания.  
Но то, с каким азартом Льюис принялся строчить в своем телефоне, его в некотором роде подбодрило и расслабило. Это были всего лишь вопросы.  
Ему стало интересно, что же Льюис спросит у него. Наверняка про татуировку, все спрашивали про татуировку. Или про пирсинг. Каждый второй парень с намеком интересовался, засовывал ли он шарик на языке в какое-нибудь неположенное место.  
Может быть, он спросит, были ли у Стэна серьезные отношения? Он не хотел, чтобы про это спрашивали. Интересно, а на все ли вопросы нужно отвечать?..

Льюис остановился ненадолго, проводя языком по нижней губе, а потом стер написанное и как-то очень смешно нахмурился. Прямо как персонаж мультфильма.

Стэн посмотрел на заметки перед собой. На белом экране пока было только два вопроса:  
«Что ты любишь в сексе?» и «Большой ли у тебя член?»  
Ну, а что еще он мог спросить?

Стэн заерзал, представляя, как Льюис отвечает. Может быть, он тоже возбудится от этого, они оставят всю эту еду и…

— А если у меня только два вопроса? — робко спросил он у Льюиса.  
— Значит, надо придумать еще два, — безапелляционно заявил тот. — Никак не могу выбрать четыре из семи.  
— Семи? — заволновался Стэн.

Он не представлял, что за семь вещей у него можно было спросить. Черт. Черт.  
Злобно уставившись в заметки, он мельком глянул на руки Льюиса, обнаженные до середины предплечья. И стер вопрос про член.

«Какая часть тела тебе больше всего нравится в парнях?»

Стэн перевел взгляд на стену. Полоски, полоски, всюду полоски. Они не помогали. Он вновь посмотрел на еду.

«Какая твоя любимая пицца?»

Все любят пиццу. Это не самый интересный и совсем не значимый вопрос, но Стэну нужно было чем-то забить это место. И оставался один.  
Все рождающиеся вопросы так или иначе касались первых двух. Любимая поза? Какого цвета твое белье? Вообще-то он видел резинку один раз… Какая твоя самая дерзкая фантазия? Хочешь воплотить ее со мной?..

Телефон зажужжал. Не шеф и не офицер, так что без разницы.  
Стэн смахнул звонок, возвращаясь в заметки, и написал: «О чем ты мечтаешь?».

— Закончил? — Льюис с любопытством приподнялся на месте, заглядывая к нему. — Теперь меняемся.  
— А кто первый отвечает?  
— Ну, давай я. Дам тебе еще немного времени подумать, — улыбнулся он и подвинул к себе телефон, минуя тарелки. — О. А вопросы у тебя не самые скромные.  
— Я такой. — Стэн отпил пепси. — Теперь ты должен ответить.  
— Я отвечу.

Льюис наклонился вперед, кладя локти на стол. Его ноги шаркнули под столом. Видимо, он скрестил лодыжки. Покусав губы, он начал с самого простого:

— Любимая пицца… я не так часто ее ем.  
— Наверное, сам печешь? — поддел Стэн.  
— Нет. Слишком… грубо. — Льюис прищурился. — Пожалуй, я остановлюсь на калифорнийской мясной. И много сыра.  
— Тоже ее люблю.  
— А в нас больше общего, чем может показаться!

Вроде бы все проходило хорошо. Вот, они уже пришли к согласию.

— «Какая часть тела тебе больше всего нравится в парнях?» М-м-м, интересный вопрос.

Стэну показалось, Льюис немного покраснел. Это взволновало.

— Лицо, — ответил он, не дав Стэну размечтаться о возможном крайне пикантном ответе. — Знаешь, просто лицо.  
— Лицо это не часть тела! — запротестовал тот.  
— О, ну, тогда… тогда руки. Пальцы. Тоже мне нравятся. Я… м-м-м, когда тебя увидел, я так и подумал: какие у него красивые пальцы. Наверное, он художник или музыкант.

Стэн смутился его откровенности и закусил губу, рассматривая свои обгрызенные ногти. Нет, совсем не художник и даже не музыкант.  
Волоски на затылке встали дыбом, когда Льюис положил свою руку поверх его. Она была очень теплая и приятная. И как он гладил подушечкой большого пальца тыльную сторону ладони. Здорово.

— Следующий вопрос, — хрипло попросил Стэн и с некоторым разочарованием упустил руку Льюиса.  
— Ну, это прямо. — Льюис вновь потер затылок и рассмеялся. — Я могу ответить что угодно в вопросе про секс? Что мне нравится, когда парни снимают носки?..  
— Эй! Нет. Что-то не такое очевидное, — хмыкнул Стэн, нетерпеливо болтая коленями.

Ему нравилась сама мысль о Льюисе и сексе. О том, что он сейчас думает о сексе. О том, что он об этом скажет. Очень заводит.

— Учти: все, что ты скажешь, может и будет использовано против тебя, — вновь поддел его Стэн.  
— Ах так? — Глаза Льюиса искрились весельем. — Ну, тогда в сексе я люблю окончание.

Стэн игриво пнул его под столом.

— Я думал, главное в этой игре — откровенность! — заметил он. — Тем более… я действительно хочу знать.  
— Ладно-ладно, — сдался Льюис и побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Ну… я люблю… когда, знаешь, когда мне говорят, что делать.  
— Направляют?  
— Да, что-то вроде того.

Стэн посмотрел на него, и в который раз ему показалось, что смотрел он новыми глазами. Портрет Льюиса, набросанный сперва грубыми мазками его совсем не художественного воображения, портрет парня, который печет булочки, развивался, как живой организм, пуская корни в новые и новые области.

— «О чем ты мечтаешь?» — прочитал на выдохе Льюис, поспешно избегая воцарившейся после его последнего ответа тишины. — Мне нравится этот вопрос. Но я совсем не знаю, как на него ответить. Я хочу так много. Хочу учиться новому и все-все знать о рисовой муке. Чтобы были счастливы все мои близкие. Чтобы этикетки на свитерах не кололись. И еще много разного.

Он эмоционально жестикулировал, и Стэн ощутил некоторое смятение. Как будто перед ним вывалили слишком много всего, и он должен был что-то с этим делать. Но он понятия не имел что.  
Стэн даже не знал, что в действительности хотел услышать ответом. «Мечтаю трахнуться с тобой?».

— Интересные желания, — сказал он, поджимая губы. — Далекоидущие.  
— Мне особенно нравятся те, которые я могу исполнить, — продолжил Льюис. — Когда-то я мечтал завести пекарню. И видишь.  
— Ты хочешь завести прям свою пекарню?  
— Я уже завел.  
— Ты хочешь сказать? — Раздраженно посмотрев на остатки бургера, Стэн вцепился в них зубами, чтобы занять себя. — Она — твоя?  
— Да, моя.  
— Теперь понятно. Ты зря время не тратил, работая оценщиком.

Льюис рассмеялся.  
Глаза Стэна бегали. Это принимало новый неожиданный оборот.

— Так я на свидании с серьезным человеком. А я думал, ты только… ну, вроде как муку с водой смешиваешь, делаешь тесто и все.  
— Эй! — воскликнул Льюис, грозя ему пальцем. — Выпечка это не просто смешать муку с водой и закинуть в печь!  
— Я догадываюсь. — Стэн не смог сдержать улыбки. Ему понравилось, как яро Льюис защищал свое дело. — Надо еще добавить начинку.  
— Зависит от того, что ты готовишь, — махнул тот. — Я могу об этом долго говорить. Но отложим это на потом. Когда я покажу тебе. Твоя очередь отвечать.

Стэн вздохнул и, вытерев пальцы о салфетку, взглянул на экран его смартфона. Так, татуировка, пирсинг…  
Он сглотнул комок в горле. Таких вопросов он не ждал. Любых ждал. Но… Это было слишком.

— «Последняя книга, которую ты прочитал», — зачитал вслух Стэн. — Я не… не помню. Это давно было.  
— Какую последнюю ты помнишь? — подсказал Льюис.

Стэн почесал лоб. Ему было сложно читать книги. Всегда было сложно. Буквы убегали от него. Слова, в которых их больше шести, путали, менялись местами и не давали уловить смысл фраз. В школе он думал, что у всех так, пока не стал отставать от одноклассников по всем предметам.

— «Невыносимая легкость бытия».

Вообще-то это был фильм. Последний просмотренный фильм на киновечере. Там были только старые картины, а этот был еще и вдобавок очень длинным. Но Стэн хорошо передернул на главного героя после.  
Он понадеялся, что есть такая книга.  
Льюис промычал заинтересованно.

— Не слышал о такой. О чем она?  
— О Пражской весне. Разном.  
— О.  
— Бунты в Чехословакии в конце шестидесятых. Коммунисты.  
— Красная угроза, — с пониманием пробормотал Льюис. — Дед у меня был на этом просто повернут.  
— Еще там, — Стэн постучал пальцем по столу, — секс, любовь. Все это.  
— В этом я кое-что понимаю, — посмеялся тот. — Хорошая книга? Стоит прочесть?  
— М-м, — Стэн отвел глаза в сторону, — это каждый сам для себя решает. Мне понравилась.

Он поспешил перейти к следующему вопросу, потому что дальнейшей проверки на знание книги не выдержал бы.

— «Какую бы ты хотел сверхспособность?». Я могу выбирать из любых?  
— Совсем-совсем любых, — подтвердил Льюис.

Судя по его суетливому виду, он хотел продолжить разговор про книги, но Стэну не нравилась эта беседа.

— Быть невидимкой или летать, или разговаривать с животными, — перечислил Льюис, помогая ему. — Или видеть сквозь одежду. Все, что угодно.

Стэн отвернулся, смотря в окно. По ту сторону улицы мигал фонарь. Уже темнело.

— Управлять временем.  
— Хорошая способность, — одобрил Льюис. — Можно делать приятные моменты вечными. Или везде успевать.  
— Или исправлять ошибки в прошлом.  
— Или это.

Настроение Стэна испортилось. Конечно, вовсе не из-за того, что Льюис недооценил его умственные способности. Или задал дурацкие вопросы. Или из-за того, что он вспомнил. Не из-за чего из этого. Но из-за всего вместе.

— «Что бы ты сделал, если бы завтра умер?» — прочитал он без эмоций и над этим вопросом долго не думал: — Ничего.  
— Как это? — усомнился Льюис, наклонив голову.

У него было такое красивое лицо, запоминающееся. С хитринкой, но доброе и открытое. На него приятно было смотреть, фантазировать о том, каково — увидеть его в районе собственного паха. Как эти губы и язык обслужат самые чувствительные точки.  
Стэн поймал себя на том, что уже некоторое время не думал об этом. Он должен был. Но не думал.

— Мне будет плевать. Если я умру, — вновь пожал плечами Стэн. — Поэтому без разницы. Буду делать все, как всегда.  
— Обычно люди творят что-то, что себе не позволяли. Что ограничивала их мораль или закон. Неужели ничего такого нет?

Возможно, Льюис подбивал его на откровение. Или заигрывал.

— Нет. — Стэн перешел к последнему вопросу: — «Какое самое яркое воспоминание из твоего детства?»

Воспоминания о детстве не были яркими. Все походили на коричнево-белые фото из старых альбомов стариков, которые они перебирали бережно, но почти не помнили, кто там изображен.  
Счастливым детство Стэна можно было назвать с натяжкой. Не всякий ребенок мечтает жить половину жизни в трейлере, а половину — на улице, придумывая себе игрушки из всего, чего найдет.

— День, когда мне купили велосипед, — сказал он, закрыв глаза. — И я смог ездить в школу не на автобусе. И куда угодно. Вот, что я помню. Зеленая рама. Узкое жесткое седло. А на багажнике я нацарапал свое имя.  
— Это хорошее воспоминание.

Стэн постучал по столешнице. Он не знал, что сказать. Льюис вытянул из него и так много личного и так много показал в ответ, что справиться с этим стало выше его сил. Неприкрытое желание обладать им, вырывающееся из глубин телесного, ушло в тень. Все эти дни Стэн видел красивое тело красивого человека, он не хотел влезать внутрь как-то иначе, чем буквально, но он влез. Его затянули.  
Чертово. Свидание.

— Я наелся, — сказал он, бросая салфетку в корзинку из-под бургера и допивая остатки пепси. — Ты уже?  
— А как же мороженое? — спросил Льюис с наигранным негодованием. — В другой раз?

Стэн не ответил, выпрямляясь.  
Дело было в Льюисе.

Он не искал парня ради быстрого секса. И проблема была в том, что Стэн искал.  
Он не знал, чего хочет Льюис. Действительно этих дурацких отношений, как в ситкомах и рекламах? Ну, это неважно. Ему было нужно то, что Стэн не мог ему дать. Не хотел давать.  
На фоне всего этого то, что Стэн все еще хотел его, было какой-то мелкой и едва значимой проблемой.

Он остановился снаружи, пряча руки в карманы толстовки. На улице к вечеру стало совсем прохладно. Льюис, одевшись, автоматически встал за ним.

— Спасибо за время. — Стэн кивнул сам себе, избегая его взгляда. — За еду. Было здорово.  
— Мы уже закончили? — спросил Льюис, но в голосе не слышалось той игривости, что раньше. — Так рано?  
— Угу, — дернув плечами, Стэн посмотрел на фонарь. Раздражающее мигание не прекращалось. — Мне пора. Поздно. Дела.

Льюис выпрямился, опираясь на обе ноги.

— Я что-то сделал не так? — спросил он, немного помолчав.  
— Нет, у меня правда дела, — вяло отговорился Стэн. — Прости.  
— Хорошо. Ладно. Увидимся?  
— Ага, увидимся.

Льюис сделал маленький шаг и, видимо, хотел поцеловать его, но Стэн вовремя выставил ладонь для рукопожатия. Внутри было невыносимо плохо. Но поделать что-то с этим он не мог.

Ему казалось, Льюис все еще стоит и смотрит ему в спину, но когда он дошел до угла и обернулся, его там не было. Хоть что-то хорошо.  
Он вздохнул и пошел дальше.

* * *

 **Крокембуш** — изысканное блюдо французской кухни, представляющее конус из скрепленных профитролей, украшенных карамелью, орехами, засахаренными цветами и фруктами.


End file.
